lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Butterfly Way Parts 1
This is the ninteenth story written in the series. It's a Bob-centric episode. *'Part 1' Bob Crash was sleeping and looked on his clock. It's 16.15, oh no. I have miss my flight. Bob's girlfriend Jennifer called him. Jennifer, I've mist my flight. You're dead said Jennifer LaPorta. What? said Bob. You’re not dead Bob said Jennifer. What happened? I can’t remember anything said Bob. You have been shot by a man in a black suit with a masker. You said, You’re dead, isn’t it? asked Bob. Yes, I thought you were dead said Jennifer. That means that I can see the Future said Bob. Do you remember that I said to you about that dream. This was the dream said Bob. Yes, I can remember it very good, but not everything. So it what was my faith to end up in here in the hospital said Bob. This is not normal said Bob. It’s maybe a butterfly effect said Jennifer. Patricia was coming to Bob. Is everything alright? asked Patricia. Yes, but when I woke up, I saw Jennifer in my dream, but this was my future to ended up here in the hospital. I can’t believe it said Bob. Bob was standing up. Someone knocked on the door. Bob looked at the door. I think that Simon Chess and Thomas Chess are coming in said Bob. The door opened and Simon and Thomas were walking in the hospital. Is everything alright? asked Simon. Yes said Bob. You’re a scientist said Thomas. Yes Adam McCrewham, is my boss. I know more, Gregory Nodal Bright has somewhere money said Bob. In Los Angeles said Bob. In the bushes, four tower, Let Lamp said Bob. That’s the place said Bob. Simon and Thomas were going. Could we going home? asked Bob. Yes, we could said Patricia. Patrick and Francisca were at the hospital to. Someone know that we were home Bob, we have to go to the court house said Jennifer. You could eat there and we talk about what you saw said Jennifer. I have some bad news said Eric who was to in the hospital. Agent Chris Bright is still alive said Eric. What, you saw his dead body to said Bob. It’s confusing me said Bob. How? asked Bob. Actually, he disappeared out nothing said Eric. How could that? I think he’s not dead, but someone has taking his body away said Bob. That could be, but I’m sure not. Why would somebody carrying a dead body in the town? asked Eric. Give me 10 minutes to rest said Bob. I have to sleep 10 minutes, not more said Bob. That’s oké said Patrick. Bob was sleeping. Patrick, Francisca, Jennifer & Eric looked at the sleeping Bob. Do we have to tell it him? asked Patrick to Eric. I don’t know, but if he knows that John Crash, his son has a child Ronald Crash then he maybe freaks out said Eric. We have to tell it, that he has a grandchild said Jennifer. Naomi Crash is the mother of Nina Crash and John Crash said Francisca. He doesn’t know that was his wife said Jennifer. Bob has a grandchild cried Jennifer. It’s time to have a new start said Francisca. *'Part 2' The group came in the court house. Hello I’m the judge Elrik Canderson, we starting today with the case: The Conspiracy To Bob Crash. Lawyers: Rachel McConnor, the woman who is against everything and Cameron Ploo. We begin with the victim: Bob Crash. So Bob, what did you saw? asked the judge. I saw blue eyes and he looked straight at me before he shoot at me said Bob. Did you hear anything? asked the judge. If I can remember, I did hear something. Biep, biep, biep from a camera or something said Bob. Did you know more? asked the judge. No, that’s all said Bob. Now we got our witness, Jennifer LaPorta. So, Miss LaPorta, what did you saw? asked the judge to Jennifer. I saw his blue eyes, he looked straight at me. He was runnin away, but he didn’t shoot at me said Jennifer. Do you remember more? asked the judge. No, not anymore said Jennifer. That is it for today, if there is somebody who knows more, or other way we leave the case for today said the judge. The door opened at the time-travelling Jack Shephard came in the court house. Jack was sitting down. I’m a time-travelling Jack Shephard. I met him, the man in a black suit with a masker. He killed Derek Monrotale, a policeman. He escaped in front of me and blowed up the place where he was hidden himself said Jack. That’s all I can remember said Jack. Oké, I want to hear your theories about who’s behind this all said the judge. I’m Rachel McConnor and this is intelligent person or persons. It’s Bob Crash who has done this. He could have had some as a spy or something and ask him to do this. So he would have antention from Jennifer. Or it’s the woman who spoke to Jennifer. Francisca Rumble could have been outside shooting Bob for a secret. Jennifer looked shot when Rachel said that. That is it so far said Rachel. Thank you said the judge. Come Bob we’re going home said Jennifer. We’re going to Tracy Lomstein said Jennifer. Why? asked Bob. She will help us said Jennifer. Trivia *For the 5th time in a row is something seen from another perspective out archive footage from The Forgetting Past, Parts 1 & 2. This is the last time so far. *Bob's dream has to be revealed as a brief flash-forward. *After 7 episodes (The Mistake, Parts 1 & 2), we see finally what happened to Bob Crash. *There's no blooper if you read The Conspiracy Parts 1 & 2. *This episode name was actually named Changed The Life and was supposed to be a Conrad Cormett-centric episode.